Nove Meses
by Any Uchiha
Summary: Um único momento pode mudar toda sua vida. Foi isso que Sakura comprovou ao passar uma noite com Uchiha Sasuke. Aos dezesseis anos seria ela capaz de encarar uma gravidez? Ele seria capaz de apoia-la?Durante nove meses eles irão descobrir que ser pais não é nada fácil. Até mesmo que o amor pode surgir quando menos se espera.
1. Capítulo 1 - O que aconteceu?

**Capítulo 1 - O que aconteceu?**

Parecia que meus olhos estavam cheios de areia quando acordei, mal tentava abri-los e eles se fechavam instantaneamente, minha cabeça latejava... O que estava acontecendo? Ou o que aconteceu?

Eu estava em uma cama, em um quarto totalmente desconhecido, foi então que virei para o lado e percebi alguém ao meu lado.

Oh, o que estou fazendo aqui com o Sasuke? Como pode ter acontecido? Com tantas perguntas vindo à minha mente, não percebi que ele, havia acordado.

– Hey, já acordou? –Ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, realmente era belo.

– Hum... Errm... O que... Aconteceu?

– Não, se lembra de nada? –Ele parecia se divertir com a minha falta de memória. – Nós transamos. –Falou como se fosse algo tão normal, pensando bem é algo normal, mas não nos conhecíamos direito.

– Oh, certo –não conseguia raciocinar direito –... Eu... Eu.. Preciso ir. – As palavras mal saiam de minha boca.

– Não quer ficar, e... Continuamos o que fizemos noite passada? –Sorriu.

– N... Não, isso já foi longe demais. – Quando ia me levantar, percebi que estava sem roupa alguma, isso era meio óbvio, mas estava tão atônita que nem havia percebido, corei bruscamente, novamente ele sorriu, puxei uma parte o lençol para mim, não queria que ele visse meu corpo novamente, tateei pelo chão procurando minhas roupas, que estavam uma peça em cada canto.

– Onde é o banheiro? – Perguntei, ao conseguir achar todas as peças de minha roupa.

– Segunda porta a direita, mas se quiser pode trocar aqui. –Falou.

– Obrigada, mas não. – Abri a porta de seu quarto, de imediato não avistei ninguém, pelo menos isso" Entrei na segunda porta a direita como ele havia me dito, rapidamente me troquei. Senti certo incomodo no meu intimo. Virgindade perdida, já era Sakura.

Sai correndo o mais rápido que pude, mas pude ouvi-lo de longe.

– Nos vemos novamente, baby.

Oh, Meu Deus, onde fui me meter? O estranho é que não me lembro de absolutamente nada.

Minha casa, não era muito longe dali, na verdade era na outra rua, eu estava totalmente nervosa, minha mãe estaria em casa? E se estivesse? Que desculpa poderia inventar?

Eu nem conhecia direito o Sasuke, surpreendo-me de saber o nome dele. Certo a única vez em que nos falamos foi uma vez na escola, em que ele me perguntou as horas, Sem mais nem menos apareço pela manhã na cama dele, realmente devo estar ficando louca.

Andei rapidamente, e logo já estava na porta da minha casa, procurei a chave no bolso da minha calça e por sorte, estava lá, abri cuidadosamente, entrei e não percebi ninguém. Ah claro, minha mãe deve ter feito plantão no hospital, Ufa estou salva, e meu pai não mora mais em casa há meses, pela primeira vez fico feliz com isso.

Subi para meu quarto, o mais rápido que pude, minha mãe chegaria em breve, tratei logo de dar um jeito em minhas roupas, coloquei-as para lavar, estavam cheirando a álcool, Ah, lembro-me vagamente, fui a uma festa com a Ino noite passada, eu sabia que não deveria ter ido.

Regra número 1: Nunca beba em festas de adolescentes.

Tomei um banho demoradamente. Argh Uchiha Sasuke, como pude dormir com ele, queria que a primeira vez fosse diferente, mas não tanto. Ao sair do banheiro voltei para meu quarto.

Agora, não posso mais fazer nada, o que dizer: Deitar e dormir.

– Sakura... – Ouvi alguém me chamar, eu ainda estava sonolenta, levantei um pouco desnorteado.

– Mãe? – Murmurei.

–Desculpa ter chegado só agora de manhã, mas tive que fazer plantão. –Falou sentada na beirada da minha cama. Certamente que eu não me importei de ela não estar em casa quando cheguei, pois se estivesse... Nem quero imaginar.

– Sem problemas mãe – tentei sorrir.

– E então como foi à festa? – Perguntou.

– Nada demais, estava meio chata e resolvi voltar logo para casa.

– Sei, estou indo tomar um banho. Não que descer e tomar café?

– Já vou descer – minha mãe sorriu, e saiu de meu quarto.

Raciocine Sakura, raciocine.

Tudo voltaria ao normal, eu esqueceria o que aconteceu com o Uchiha e minha vida continuaria calma como sempre foi, quer dizer, nem sempre fora.

O dia passou rapidamente, não fiz nada, a não ser dormir, tantos pensamentos vindo a minha mente resolvi deixar de lado, foi algo que não iria atrapalhar nada em minha vida. Pelo menos creio que não.

Fui para a escola no dia seguinte, minha 'animação' era evidente, será que todo mundo estaria comentando sobre a festa, e sobre mim? Eu realmente não imaginava o que eu poderia ter feito.

Aparentemente estava tudo normal. Acho que todos estavam tão bêbados que nem repararam. Ino, minha amiga não tão amiga, veio imediatamente falar comigo.

– Então, o que rolou? – Perguntou.

– Como assim, o que rolou? – Fingi de desentendida.

– Ah, você sabe do que estou falando. Como ele é na cama? É tão bom como todas dizem? – Nossa não pensei que ele ficava com tantas assim.

– Quem pergunta essa, hein Ino? Não aconteceu nada – menti. – Ele só me levou para casa, e nada mais aconteceu.

– Sério? Vou fingir que acredito, por enquanto, depois terá que me contar todos os detalhes, mas agora tenho que arrumar com o pessoal os preparativos para o baile de outono, quer vir?

– Hum, acho que não, tenho aula agora – respondi.

–Está certo então, nos vemos no intervalo.

Após essa estranha conversa com a Ino, fui para minha 'maravilhosa' aula de física.

O estranho mesmo foi no intervalo, Sasuke veio falar comigo, o que ele realmente estava querendo? Já não teve o que queria?

– Hey! – Ele falou, com um sorriso no rosto, não poderia negar em momento algum que ele era belo, seus cabelos negros entravam em contraste com sua pele pálida e seus olhos enegrecidos. – Quer passar em casa essa noite? – Nossa como ele é direto.

– Não. – Fui curta e grossa.

– Tem certeza? – Questionou. – Algumas se matariam para ter uma noite comigo.

–Então procure elas – respondi.

– Você é quem sabe – disse, logo depois foi conversar com seus amigos. – Como ele pode ser tão irritante?


	2. Capitulo 2 - Atraso

Capítulo 2 - Atraso

Dois meses depois...

Estou atrasada. Não, não estou falando, do colégio, talvez seja stress, é isso, só pode ser, ando meio estressada essa semana, não há nada para me preocupar.

Agora sim, estou atrasada para o colégio, ainda preciso devolver o livro para a biblioteca, se não pagarei uma enorme multa.

– Sakura... – Ino chamou-me, estava no intervalo das aulas, eu estava quase dormindo.

– Não dormiu ontem à noite? – Perguntou.

– Dormi sim, ontem à tarde e a noite toda – respondi bocejando, estou um pouco cansada.

– Não deveria ir ao médico? – Questionou.

– Para quê? Não estou doente.

– Certo você é quem sabe, mas mudando de assunto, onde está a Hinata? Naruto está a procurando feito louco.

– Ah, acho que sei – bocejei novamente.

– Onde ela está?

– Bem, creio... Que ela está com o Neji.

– Mas eles se odeiam – falou, logo depois mordeu uma maça.

– Sério mesmo? Não foi o que me pareceu, ao ver os dois em uma atitude muito suspeita agora a pouco.

– O quê?! Que tipo de atitude?

– Acalme-se, não sei ao certo dizer, além do mais não temos nada haver com isso.

Cessamos a conversa quando o sinal tocou, ainda bem, porque quando Ino começa a perguntar, não para mais. Algumas de suas perguntas, são digamos que constrangedoras.

O professor de biologia fez questão de abaixar a minha nota, ao ver-me dormindo na sala de aula, argh, que mal tem? Afinal eu sempre fora uma ótima aluna.

Estou me sentindo incomodada com meu corpo, não sei ao certo dizer, talvez eu devesse seguir o conselho da Ino e ir ao médico. Necessito urgentemente de alguém com experiência no assunto, mas quem poderia? O professor de biologia, de maneira alguma, ele estava muito bravo comigo, talvez a minha mãe, mas e se for algo que eu esteja pensando... Não de maneira alguma perguntaria para minha mãe.

Tenho que afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça... Não é nada demais, talvez algum problema hormonal ou algo do tipo, não há nada para me preocupar.

– Sakura, jantar – minha mãe gritou da cozinha.

– Já estou descendo – respondi. Certo, está tudo bem, tenho que manter a calma, minha mãe não pode perceber, o quanto estou nervosa.

Desci as escadas indo direto para a cozinha, de imediato um cheiro impregnou em minhas narinas, era muito ruim, senti náuseas.

– Não está se sentindo bem? – Minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

– Estou bem – menti. – Que cheiro estranho é esse? – Perguntei.

– Sushi, você adora sushi – respondeu com um sorriso.

–Ah, claro. – Oh, isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

– Vamos, sente-se para comer – minha mãe disse enquanto colocava o sushi na mesa.

O cheiro estava pior, ao senti-lo mais de perto, em um impulso acabei virando meu rosto, e saindo da mesa.

– Sakura, o que está acontecendo? – Questionou minha mãe desconfiada.

– Não é nada, eu devo ter comido algo que me fez mal hoje cedo, posso ir para meu quarto? – Perguntei, ainda com o rosto virado.

– Pode, mas se algo estivesse acontecendo, me contaria, não é mesmo?

– Sim, contaria – menti novamente, saindo logo em seguida, mas pude ver o olhar decepcionado de minha mãe, acho que ela já deve saber o que está acontecendo.

Tranquei o meu quarto, e deitei em minha cama, sou tão idiota, como pude deixar isso acontecer? Eu sempre sonhei em ser algo mais, ser melhor em tudo, agora não poderei mais.

Não posso tirar conclusões precipitadas, preciso ter certeza, tenho que comprar um teste de... Gravidez, é isso, amanhã cedo logo depois de minha mãe ir trabalhar.

Mal consegui dormir, queria logo que tudo passasse que descobrisse que era tudo um problema hormonal e imaginação minha, entretanto sempre me acabo enganando.

Logo após minha mãe ter ido para o seu trabalho levantei rapidamente da minha cama, era sábado, não haveria aula obviamente, qualquer roupa que encontrei pela frente, meus cabelos róseos estavam meio desalinhados, mas não liguei o importante era comprar o teste.

Peguei a minha bolsa que estava com certa quantia guardada, eu não sabia quanto custava um teste de gravidez, eu não iria comprar apenas um, queria ter absoluta certeza.

Pânico estou em pânico, e se alguém conhecido me vir comprar o tal teste, não posso pensar nisto agora, tenho que comprar custe o que custar.

Desci apressadamente as escadas, tranquei a porta da porta da minha casa, e corri até a farmácia mais próxima, ainda estava cedo, não haveria muito movimento na farmácia, entrei, e vi algumas, senhoras perto do caixa, dei uma olhada rápida, não avistei o teste de gravidez.

Fui até o caixa meio sem gente, um rapaz me atendeu, isso era muito mais do que constrangedor, ele era até que bonito olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos corpo atlético, reparei demais.

– Errm... Onde tem o teste de gravidez? – Murmurei.

– O que? Não entendi – falou.

– Teste de gravidez – falei um pouco mais alto, ele me olhou atentamente.

– Certo, é para você?

– Ora, não tenho que ficar falando para quem seja, quero dois, por favor.

Ele olhou-me novamente, mas com uma expressão de pena, me senti extremamente mal, não queria pena de ninguém, logo depois me entregou, paguei o dinheiro devido. Sai o mais rápido que pude de lá.

Ao entrar em casa fui direto para o banheiro...

Primeiro teste... Esperei até aparecer algo.

Positivo! Não... Não... Não... Não, está errado.  
Ok, vou esperar um pouco para fazer o próximo. Respirei fundo e sai do banehiro, tomei três copos de água e sentei no sofá.

Um tempo depois fui fazer novamente o teste.

Segundo teste... bati os pés no chão. Que droga!

Maldito Uchiha!

Como posso ser tão azarada? E agora o que farei? Minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante, isso não pode estar acontecendo, É mentira, um pesadelo.

– Não pode ser! – Acabei gritando, lágrimas começaram a cair sobre minha face, um medo começou a tomar conta do meu corpo.

Não conseguia raciocinar direito, tantas perguntas vindas a minha mente, tantos porquês, queria poder gritar e transmitir tudo que eu estava sentindo, contudo não poderia fazer isso, passei o dia deitada em minha cama era como se nada fizesse mais sentido.

Como poderia cuidar de uma cuidar de uma criança? Nem ao menos de mim mesma consigo cuidar. Eu deveria logo contar para mim mãe? Ou mesmo para ele? Ele se importaria?

Minha mãe iria ficar tão decepcionada? Era óbvio que iria ficar, pude sentir isso em sua expressão no dia anterior.

As náuseas estavam constantemente comigo tanto quanto o desespero estava com raiva também, não só do Uchiha, mas de mim. Ao tocar a minha barriga também senti raiva, amargura... Dor, não física, mas não sei exatamente como explicar.

Não havia sinais de crescimento, mas eu sabia que logo haveria, tentei tomar o mínimo de coragem possível para levantar-me, mas sou fraca demais, poderia contar, porém algo me impedia a vergonha.

Jovem, apenas uma menina, cabelos róseos, orbes verdejantes, certa magreza, canelas finas. Dezesseis anos, cursando o ensino médio, tendo sonhos para o futuro, mas parece que não sou mais nada.

Respirei fundo novamente, era hora de ser realista, não poderia ficar me lamentando o tempo todo, e pensar em como sou infeliz, encarar os fatos era isso, mesmo não sendo tão fácil.

Poderia contar para Sasuke, mas o que ele faria? Rejeitaria? Ficaria feliz? Acho que a primeira opção é mais valida.

Provavelmente minha mãe surtaria, mesmo eu achando que ela já saiba.

Minha roupa está mais ou menos apresentável, meu cabelo, não tem muito jeito, quero encará-lo, contar-lhe, o que resultou naquela noite de bebidas, Eram três e meia da tarde, espero que ele esteja em sua casa.

Tranquei a porta da minha casa, e andei o mais rápido que pude, não muito depois já pude avistar a casa dele, encarei por um tempo ainda mais nervosa, comecei a suar.

Pensei em voltar escrever uma carta para ele, já que não tinha seu telefone nem ao menos um email dele, mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

Toquei a campainha e esperei, parecia uma eternidade esperar.

– Hei. – Sasuke abriu porta logo falando. – Quanto tempo.

– Hum... Podemos dar uma volta? – Perguntei.

– Claro – sorriu. – Ele fechou a porta de sua casa.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Não pode ser verdade

Capítulo 3 - Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Pensei na melhor forma de contá-lo, contudo por mais que eu pensasse em algo só havia uma forma de contar, dizendo diretamente para ele.

Caminhamos até a praça. Eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que mal percebi quando ele parou de andar.

– Sakura... – Chamou-me.

–Errm, bem eu precisava lhe contar... Eu não sei como dizer...

– Vai dizer que gosta de mim?

– Não, não... Não é isso.

– Já faz dois meses, porque só agora quer falar comigo?

– É que eu estou... Grávida – murmurei. Não consegui olhar diretamente para ele, decidi arriscar e ver sua reação, parecia-me transtornado.

–Está brincando comigo, não está? – Questionou.

– N... Não... Não... Não estou... Brincando. – Balbuciei, ele ficou pálido, inerte.

– Está mentindo, quer me pregar uma peça, só pode ser isso – colocou a mão na cabeça.

– Eu não mentiria sobre alo tão importante – falei com veemência.

– Como você pode ter certeza disso? Depois de dois meses, você pode ter ficado com outros.

– Você não deve falar assim comigo, sabe que foi minha primeira vez. Não fiquei com outros, diferente de você. Para de tentar tirar-lhe a culpa.

– Eu... Tenho que pensar... – Falou, virando-se para ir embora.

–Faça o que quiser. – Ele não falou mais nada, apenas foi embora rapidamente.

O que eu poderia fazer? Uma resposta óbvia para isso... Encarar os fatos, não havia mais nada a fazer.

Sentei-me em um banco ali perto, não estava me sentindo bem, enfraquecida, não havia comido nada, por causa dos enjôos e da ansiedade. Permaneci um tempo ali, mas logo fui embora.

Andei um pouco, mas parecia que não iria chegar nunca em casa, ao entrar em casa, avistei logo minha mãe, havia chegado mais cedo, olhou-me estranhamente.

– Onde você estava? – Perguntou.

– Na casa da Ino – falei rapidamente. – Porque chegou mais cedo? – Mudei de assunto.

– Não estava muito bem.

– Aconteceu algo? – Perguntei receosa.

– Apenas algumas preocupações.

– Hum, certo, irei para meu quarto – falei, subindo as escadas.

Minha mãe não respondeu. O que estaria a preocupando?

Adentrei ao meu quarto, deitando logo em minha cama, era inevitável que lágrimas não caíssem sobre minha face.

––––––––––––––––

"_Através disso tudo, eu cometi meus erros..."  
"Eu irei tropeçar e cair..." _

Eu não estou preparada para isso! Não, não eu sou fraca, incapaz de criar um filho! Não posso acreditar talvez eu não possa ser a mãe de alguém...

Ele não apareceu... Não deu satisfação... Não me disse nada.

Esperei que ele aparecesse no fim de semana, porém nada, pelo menos ele poderia dizer-me algo, qualquer coisa. Talvez ele tivesse esperando para me dizer algo na escola, bobagem ele desviava de mim nos corredores.

Estava na aula de biologia, mas eu não estava nem um pouco prestando atenção, em breve eu terei que abandonar os estudos, pois não iria aparecer grávida na escola, seria vergonhoso.

– Sakura... – Ino que estava ao meu lado chamou-me.

– O que foi? – Perguntei.

– Adivinha que vai se mudar novamente para essa escola?

– Nem sei Ino. – Não estava nem um pouco com vontade de fofocar com Ino.

– Ah, ora vamos... Vou lhe dar uma dica, hum vamos ver... Quem foi o cara que você namorou na 8°série? – Falou.

Oh, certo, não poderia ser ele, poderia? É claro que poderia, ele fora o único cara que namorei.

– Ele? Sasori? – Perguntei.

– Ah, essa foi fácil – riu.

– E o que eu tenho haver com ele?

– Pensei que você gostaria de saber, afinal depois que ele foi embora, você ficou tão depressiva.

– Não, eu sou indiferente a ele.

Ino me olhou por um instante, e depois voltou a copiar matéria. Sasori... Ah, esses homens são todos iguais. Será que ele me procuraria? Não, ele não teria coragem. Covarde tanto quanto eu.

Não posso preocupar-me com isso, afinal estou grávida, e nem ao menos contei para minha mãe, retiro o que disse sobre Sasori, sou mais covarde que ele, não tanto quanto Sasuke, que nem ao menos apareceu.

Passei boa parte do tempo na escola sonolenta, cansada, estranha... Voltei para casa o mais rápido que pude, era dia de folga da minha mãe, e meio que ela havia falado comigo de manhã que conversaríamos quando eu chegasse da escola.

Abri a porta e fui diretamente para o banheiro... Logo depois desci e fui à cozinha falar com minha mãe, fiquei pensando o que ela queria dizer, talvez seja sobre algo que ela desconfie, sobre a gravidez, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso teria que acontecer.

– Oi mãe – cumprimentei. Ela olhou-me por um instante como se me estivesse analisando.

– Pensei que me contaria... Há alguns dias, percebi o seu comportamento estranho. Acabou que um dia cheguei mais cedo em casa encontrei certo teste – falou calmamente, o que me deixou mais nervosa.

Oh como sou idiota havia deixando o teste no banheiro!

– Mãe... – Tentei falar.

– Porque não me contou, sou sua mãe, tinha o direito de saber o que estaria lhe acontecendo! Ainda mais sobre sua gravidez! Porque não me contou?

– Espere Mãe! Eu estava com medo de lhe contar...

– Medo? Ora, acha que eu lhe colocaria para fora de casa?

– Não sei, eu não pensei...

– Quem é ele? – Perguntou.

– Uchiha Sasuke... – Forcei a fala. Minha mãe nada disse, fitou-me por um determinado instante, antes de se pronunciar.

– Como aconteceu?

–Por favor, não me faça dizer isso. – Era algo vergonhoso.

– Pois bem, onde esse garoto mora?

– O que? – Perguntei incrédula, o que minha mãe estava querendo? Ela iria atrás dele?

– É isso mesmo que você escutou, onde ele mora?

– Na outra rua... – Respondi.

– Iremos até lá agora – disse por final.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Constrangimentos

**Capítulo 4 - Constrangimentos**

Concordei em ir até a casa do Sasuke, na verdade minha mãe iria de qualquer forma se eu aceitasse ou não.  
Não trocamos uma palavra sequer pelo caminho, não demorou muito para chegarmos minha mãe tocou a campainha.

A porta se abriu de imediato. Pude ver um homem de cabelos e olhos negros, logo percebi que era o pai de Sasuke.

– Olá – ele disse.

– Oi, bem sou Haruno Hana – minha mãe ainda usava o nome de casada. – Eu e minha filha precisamos ter uma conversa com o senhor e sua esposa.

– Hum... Certo, mas posso saber o motivo?

– É sobre seu filho...

– Itachi? – Interrompeu.

– Não, Sasuke – minha mãe corrigiu.

– Claro, entrem – o pai de Sasuke falou desconfiado.

Entramos rapidamente da casa, já havia me esquecido de com era, na verdade da outra vez nem havia prestado atenção.

– Sasuke! O que você aprontou dessa vez?! – Gritou. Logo depois Sasuke apareceu descendo as escadas, de imediato ele olhou para mim, já deveria estar imaginando o que viria a acontecer.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim.  
Não respondi. Olhei para minha mãe e vi que ela encarou Sasuke com uma expressão de dar medo.

– Sua esposa está? – Minha mãe perguntou ao senhor Uchiha.

– Não. Ela já não está há muito tempo – ele parecia infeliz ao dizer essas palavras. Minha mãe pareceu entender o que ele queria dizer.

Após isso não escutei mais nada do que eles falaram o pai de Sasuke o pediu para deixá-los a sós, fomos para fora. Sasuke estava enfurecido, entretanto, concordo.

Comecei a caminhar e ele foi atrás de mim.

– Não acredito que você fez isso – Sasuke falou.

– Eu não fiz nada! – Falei.

– Ah! Claro! Então porque trouxe sua mãe até aqui?

– Ela descobriu... Além de tudo você não se decidiu...

– Decidir o que?! Quando será nosso casamento? – Interrompeu.

– Não seja irônico. Pare de brigar comigo, a culpa disso tudo é sua! Mal o conheço. Disse que iria pensar, mas nem teve a dignidade de ir me procurar.

–Eu não tenho nada para lhe dizer – murmurou.

– Não?! É mesmo um covarde – falei.

Ele parecia que iria dizer algo, mas calou-se, dei meia volta e comecei a andar novamente para a cada dele, minha mãe já deve ter falado com o pai dele. Sasuke continuou me seguindo. Adentrei a casa novamente.

O pai de Sasuke olhou-me de relance, porém não falou nada. O que ele estaria pensando? Ou o que diria para mim? Que estava feliz? Ou que era indiferente?

– Sasuke venha falar comigo – o pai de Sasuke falou. Então eles foram para o outro cômodo.

– Amanhã, iremos ao obstetra – minha mãe disse ao se ver a sós comigo.

– Mas, por quê?

– Não imagina? Está grávida, precisa se consultar e ver como está à gravidez.

– Pensei que iria me consultar com você.

– Não, sou cirurgiã, não posso cuidar da sua gravidez.

–Ok – sussurrei.

Logo, depois pude ver o pai de Sasuke e ele vindo até a nós.

– Sasuke começa a trabalhar comigo amanhã. – O homem falou.

– O que? – Perguntei, pude ver que a expressão de Sasuke não era muito feliz.

– Irão ter um filho, não é mesmo? Sasuke precisava mesmo aprender o valor do trabalho. – Falou.

– Oh, certo. – Isso era realmente estranho.

Parecia que o pai de Sasuke havia aceitado muito bem, é meio constrangedor o modo com me olha.

Minha mãe ficou mais um tempo conversando com o Senhor Uchiha, Sasuke continuava com uma expressão horrível, e eu bem fiquei a maior parte do tempo cansada, enjoada e calada.

Não demorou muito para irmos para casa, será que minha mãe ainda irá me dar mais sermões? Espero que não. Estou muito cansada para escutar. Entramos em casa, e antes mesmo que eu "escapasse", minha mãe começou a falar.

– Sakura... Você não quis me contar sobre como aconteceu, mas tudo bem, eu não irei mais perguntar. Porém, eu não entendo como pode se relacionar com aquele jovem tão prematuramente, se quisesse relacionar com ele como namorados tudo bem, mas depois de tudo que eu lhe disse... Não me escutou.

– Me desculpe mãe, eu... Eu... Não queria que isso acontecesse.

– Ninguém nunca quer. Espero que vocês sejam responsáveis. – disse por final, antes de subir as escadas.

Apesar, da aparência forte e segura da minha mãe, ela estava triste, não comigo, mas consigo mesma, talvez por achar que falhou comigo, contudo isso não era verdade, sempre fora uma ótima mãe.

Apesar de tudo que tenha acontecido nesta tarde, eu estava com fome, seria até engraçado se a situação não fosse "trágica". Comi tudo que achei de bom guardado no armário, não sei... A sensação de não estar só me alimentando a mim, mas também a outra pessoa era desconfortante.

À noite minha mãe ligou para meu pai, mas ele não atendeu. Desde a última vez que ele trouxe a sua nova namorada, não veio mais visitar-me, deveria estar muito "ocupado" com aquela mulher.

Minha mãe teve que voltar ao hospital, emergência, sempre acontecia à noite, mas antes, ela havia deixado macarrão pronto, mas eu não comi estava com náuseas novamente, não sei quando isso irá parar, mas espero que seja logo.

Acabei adormecendo no sofá.

–-

Acordei com certo desconforto, minha costas doíam, Oh Deus, isso está sendo cada vez mais difícil, procurei atônita pelo relógio, demorei um bom tempo para achar.

Sem pânico Sakura! Eram seis e quarenta e cinco da manhã, tenho que correr.

Tomei banho, escovei os dentes e me vesti o mais rápido que pude, procurei por algo comestível pela cozinha, acabei pegando duas maças e comendo pelo caminho.

Quando entrei na escola havia acabado de bater o sinal, meus cabelos estavam desalinhados, mal deu tempo de penteá-los, entrei na minha classe, a maior parte do pessoal já havia entrado, em um instante, pensei que estava vendo coisas, mas Sasori estava lá.

Claro, Ino havia falado que ele voltaria para a cidade, mas não que estaria novamente no mesmo colégio e sala que a minha.

O fitei por um instante, ele sorriu. Era um falso.

Ignorei sua presença e sentei-me ao lado de Ino, antes mesmo que ele dissesse algo.

– Não vai falar com ele? – Ino perguntou.

– Não. – Eu não poderia ficar indo atrás dele, afinal logo que eu disse que estou grávida ele vai se espantar e sair correndo, bem não pode ser exatamente dessa maneira, mas algo parecido.

Além do mais uma pessoa que some por dois anos sem avisar nem ao menos a própria (ex) Namorada, não é alguém confiável, e sim um covarde. Apesar de não ter olhado muito para ele, sua aparência estava diferente, não sei dizer ao certo, mas isso despertou algo que há muito tempo eu não sentia.

Ao término das primeiras aulas, eu e Ino fomos para o intervalo, fazia um tempo que Hinata não conversava conosco, e hoje parecia que não havia ido à escola, seria por causa do Neji? Ou do Naruto? Sua atitude estranha.

Estou parecendo a Ino... Querendo saber da vida dos outros.

– E o baile? – Perguntei, ao sentarmos em um dos bancos do colégio.

– Não sei, está difícil encontrar garotos disponíveis – falou.

– Não Ino, estou perguntando como anda a preparação.

– Bem, vai ser daqui a duas semanas, mas porque quer saber? Nunca se interessou antes?

– Por nada respondi.

– Não vai falar com o Sasori? – Questionou novamente.

– Hum... Não há nada para dizer – suspirei.

– Pois eu acho que tem, ele esta vindo para cá – disse. Virei e logo vi Sasori vindo até a nós.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Ciúmes

**Capítulo 5 - Ciúmes**

[...]

– Vou deixar vocês conversando... – Ino falou. Antes mesmo que eu dizer algo, Sasori chamou-me.

– Sakura... – Virei para encará-lo, mas não disse nada. – Podemos conversar? – Perguntou. – Sua voz era em um tom mais grave do que antes.

– Hum... – Ele sentou ao meu lado, o mais perto que pode. – Espere... Tentei falar.

– Eu voltei por você – murmurou olhando fixamente para mim .– As coisas não são tão fáceis. – Falei.

– Podemos voltar tudo ficará como antes... Você ainda sente algo por mim não é mesmo?

– Voltou por mim? Depois de dois anos?! Qual é o seu problema? Sabe que lhe esperei... Pelo menos me telefonasse, mas nem isso fez...

– Me desculpe...

Ficamos em total silêncio.

– Nosso tempo já passou – por fim falei. Não poderíamos voltar, ele surtaria quando soubesse da minha gravidez, além disso, era como se voltássemos a ser dois estranhos juntos. Levantei, ele fez o mesmo.

– Tchau – sussurrei. Mas ele não disse nada, apenas chegou mais perto de mim, enlaçando minha cintura.

– Não gosta mais de mim? – Perguntou novamente, fiquei nervosa. O que ele estava querendo?

Tentei desvencilhar-me, mas ele segurou-me mais forte.

– Não! – Gritei. – Me solte! – ele hesitou por um instante, mas soltou-me, seus olhos cor de avelã estavam enfurecidos.

Pude perceber que várias pessoas nos olhavam. Corri o mais rápido que pude entrando no banheiro. Voltei para sala quando o sinal tocou, ignorando a presença de Sasori, ele não era o mesmo de antes. Foquei minha atenção nos livros até a aula acabar.

Ao ir embora acabei encontrando Sasuke na saída, iria passei diretamente, mas ele chamou-me.

– Sakura...

– O que? – Perguntei.

–Tenho que te levar para casa.

– Por quê? Posso muito bem ir sozinha. – Estranhei a atitude dele.

– Ordens do meu pai – respondeu.

– Você sempre o obedece? Engraçado, pensei que você não fosse do tipo que obedecesse – falei. Ele murmurou algo, entretanto, não cheguei a escutar.

Fomos para casa, Sasuke permaneceu calado boa parte do tempo, parecíamos dois estranhos, ligados por um único fato. Nem de longe éramos um casal, o que poderia ser engraçado, mas para mim era ruim, iríamos ter um filho, pelo menos poderíamos ser mais amigáveis.

– Tchau – eu disse ao chegar em casa.

– Espere – falou.

– O que foi? – Perguntei.

– O que foi aquilo que vi no intervalo? – Indagou.

Estranho o fato dele se importar, mas contei o que achava que deveria contar, ou seja, omiti varias coisas.

– Errm, não era nada, apenas um velho amigo que veio falar comigo.

– Não foi o que pareceu – ele aparentava estar nervoso ao falar, seria ciúmes? Engraçado esse fato.

– Nada demais, bem se não há mais nada para me falar, vou entrar... – Antes que eu abrisse a porta de minha casa, Sasuke começou a falar novamente.

– Você não tem nada com ele? – Insistiu.

– Não, chega de perguntas Sasuke, nem juntos estamos não é mesmo? – Questionei. Ele não respondeu minha pergunta.

– Preciso trabalhar – disse antes de sair. Esperei ele ir embora antes de entrar em casa, sua expressão diferente antes de ir, não consegui decifrá-la.

Adentrei em casa, não sabia se minha mãe já havia chegado, iríamos ao ginecologista. Logo pude vê-la preparando o almoço na cozinha.

– Demorou a entrar – disse enquanto colocava o molho para ferver.

– Estava conversando com Sasuke – falei, sentando em uma cadeira.

– Sobre o que farão de agora em diante? – Perguntou, sentando a uma cadeira ao meu lado.

– Não. Falamos sobre umas coisas da escola – menti.

– Precisam conversar resolver o que farão durante os nove meses e depois pelo restante da vida.

– Não há muito que resolver, Sasuke irá trabalhar pagar uma pensão... Hum acho que é o suficiente.

– Filha, há mais do que isso, vocês irão cuidar de uma criança, e poderão morar juntos no futuro.

– Morar juntos? – Isso era demais para mim, nunca iríamos morar juntos. – Não mãe, não iremos fazer isso... Eu já deveria ter lhe contado... Nós não gostamos um do outro. Só fizemos sexo uma vez. Lembra daquela festa, que insistiu que eu fosse com Ino?

– Sim, deve ser nessa festa que aconteceu não é mesmo?

– Foi... E... – Respirei fundo. – Eu devo ter bebido algo nesta festa, que me fez perder os sentidos.

– Lhe drogaram?! – Perguntou assustado, logo se levantando.

– Não, eu só passei dos limites. A questão é mãe, que depois disso, acordei junto com Sasuke – era bom contar a verdade, porque tudo que eu fazia ultimamente era mentir e mentir.

– Porque não me contou antes? – Perguntou.

– Não sei... Talvez vergonha. Entende? – Meus olhose stavam marejados.

– Tudo bem. – Murmurou.

A situação entre minha mãe e eu já não era mais tão amigável, depois da conversa que tivemos, fomos comer, mas eu subi para meu quarto e comi sozinha, enquanto minha mãe comeu na sala. Depois tomei um banho e desci para irmos ao médico.

Tivemos que esperar um bom tempo até que eu fosse chamada.

– Haruno Sakura. – Pude ouvir a medica me chamar.

– Não quer que eu acompanhe? – Minha mãe perguntou.

– Não mãe, não precisa – respondi, adentrei a sala ainda nervosa.

– Oi, Sakura, tudo bem? – Perguntou amigável a ginecologista.

– Sim, estou bem – respondi.

– Bem, me descreva quando foi a sua última relação sexual, e quando foi à última vez que sua menstruação chegou a vir. – Ainda bem que minha mãe não estava junto, isso era algo muito estranho de se falar.

Falei mais ou menos o dia que havia acontecido tudo, não sei se realmente eram os dias certos, mas eu achava que sim, descrevi também alguns sintomas que eu estava sentindo, e também sobre o teste de gravidez da farmácia que havia feito, quer dizer os testes.

– Iremos fazer alguns exames e logo depois vou lhe encaminhar para o obstetra.

– Claro - falei.

– Bem, compareça ao ambulatório amanhã as oito, para os exames. – A médica continuou.

– Sim, farei isso – falei, foi mais fácil que pensei. Ao término da consulta, sai do consultoria, um pouco enjoada, bem isso não era algo de se espantar.

– Então, como foi? – Minha mãe perguntou, quando já estávamos no carro.

– Bem, creio eu. Sabe, mãe, eu estava me perguntando sobre meu pai, não vai contá-lo? – Mudei de assunto.

– Sim, contarei, seria mais fácil se ele atendesse ao telefone. – Meu pai sempre complicado, ocupado demais, indisponível. Não é por acaso que minha mãe e ele haviam se separado.

Paramos no supermercado para comprar algo para o jantar, de repente havia me dado um súbita vontade de comer lasanha, nunca havia levado muito a sério quando ouvia falar dos "desejos de grávida", era realmente estranho. Depois disso voltamos pra casa.

Estávamos na semana do baile de outono o tão sonhado pela Ino, que por sinal, não tinha outro assunto fora esse. Ela me ligou a noite para tagarelar sobre isso.

– Sabe Sakura, hoje irei comprar meu vestido para o baile, não que vir comigo? E aproveitar e comprar o seu? – Ino perguntou.

– Não sei Ino. Pensei em não ir a esse tal baile. – Respondi.

– Ora, vamos Sakura, irá ser ótimo, e você pode convidar o Sasuke a ir com você, já que estão meio que juntos.

– Não estamos juntos. Já lhe falei isso.

– Uhum, claro – riu. – Mas mesmo assim, vai ao baile ou não?

– Talvez. – Pensei no assunto. Eu não poderia ficar trancada em casa o tempo inteiro, estava grávida não morta.

– Combinado então, iremos compras duas e meia – sorriu satisfeita. Assim Ino se despediu, fui dormir, pois estava cansada.

No dia seguinte levantei-me cedo para os exames, minha mãe me levou até o hospital e ficou esperando até o fim da consulta, logo depois minha mãe me levou pra casa e ela foi trabalhar. Comecei a ler alguns livros de gravidez na adolescência - que por sinal minha mãe comprou. Almocei e mais tarde me arrumei para sair com Ino.

– Está pronta. – Ino perguntou.

– Sim, vamos então. – falei. Ino concordou, fomos de carro, fazia duas semanas que Ino estava dirigindo legalmente, apesar de não ser tão boa motorista.

– Soube que a Hinata se mudou – disse Ino.

– Mas como?! Ela não me disse nada.

– Não sei, fazia um bom tempo que ela não vinha à escola, e bem liguei para ela ontem, e me disseram que ela havia ido morar com a mãe.

– Tão de repente... Que atitude estranha dela.

– É também achei.

– Como o Naruto está? – Preocupei.

– Basicamente triste, mas logo ele supera – respondeu indiferente. Eu deveria saber disso, mas ultimamente fiquei preocupada apenas comigo, e esquecido das outras pessoas.

Fazia um bom tempo em que não comprava um vestido, alias, eu tenho apenas dois vestidos: Um para casamentos, e outro para "Festas de 15 anos", que não uso há tempos, nunca fui muito de usar vestidos, não era algo que adaptava ao meu corpo. Ino estacionou o carro em frente a uma loja, descemos do carro, e entramos, acho que o dia seria bem longo.

– Ah, parece que não tem nada nessa loja para mim. – Ino disse inúmeras vezes a cada loja que íamos, fora o ato em eu ela experimentou quase toda a loja, e me fez fazer o mesmo, mas no final ela acabou escolhendo um dourado tomara-que-caia curtinho, o que achei um pouco vulgar, mas a escolha era dela.

– Pronto Sakura. Agora ó falta você escolher o seu – disse.

– Claro – falei. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que usar, mas bem era melhor aproveitar, que depois de poucos meses não estarei cabendo em mais nada.

Experimentei mais alguns vestidos, a vendedora indicou alguns, escolhi um vermelho pálido, que não sei descrever ao certo.

Paramos para comer algo e logo após fomos para casa. Dia monótono.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Baile

**Capítulo 6 - Baile**

o me arrumar para o baile comecei a lembrar os outros bailes que eu já tinha ido. Naruto sempre acabava fazendo alguma besteira como derramar ponche no vestido da Ino e Sasori que nunca quis dançar mesmo eu insistindo diversas vezes. Um pouco de nostalgia faz bem.

– Irá fazer cachos em seu cabelo? – Minha mãe perguntou ao entrar em meu quarto.

– Não sei... – Todo ano eu fazia cachos no cabelo para ir ao baile, sou tão previsível. – Talvez eu deixe apenas solto, para mudar m pouco.

– Não vai querer que eu te leve? – Perguntou.

– O Naruto vem me buscar – respondi. Havia conversado com Naruto pelo telefone, ele continuava animado como sempre, ele era a melhor opção. Um bom amigo.

As 07h30min, Naruto apareceu atrasado é claro.

– Sakura! – Abraçou-me.

– Bom te ver Naruto – murmurei um pouco sufocada pelo abraço.

– Trago ela as onze, mãe – brincou para minha mãe, ele tinha certa mania de chamá-la dessa forma.

Entramos no carro e logo Naruto começou a dirigir.

– Você sente falta dela? – Perguntei.

– De quem? – Respondeu com uma pergunta.

– Ora Naruto, da Hinata, é claro.

– Talvez. – sua expressão não era das melhores.

Permanecemos calados ao decorrer do caminho, quem sabe eu pudesse contar para Naruto sobre a gravidez, mas não no momento, era hora de se divertir e esquecer-se dos últimos acontecimentos.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos, Naruto estava animado, me puxou rapidamente pela mão para entrarmos. A música estava alta, a maioria estava dançando, outros paqueravam ou somente conversavam. A decoração estava mais ou menos como a do baile anterior as cores azuis e pratadas.

– Naruto. Sakura! – Ino nos chamou, ela estava em uma das mesas.

– Hey Ino – falamos juntos.

– Não dançou com ninguém? – Perguntei.

– Não tem ninguém que me interesse. – disse.

– Não mesmo? Ou não há ninguém que queira dançar com você? – Naruto riu.

– Fique quieto Naruto – Ino levantou-se.

– Aonde vai? – Perguntei.

– Procurar alguém, não me produzi tanto para nada – respondeu.

– Você é quem sabe – falei.

Naruto e eu sentamos, e logo Kiba e alguns amigos de Naruto se juntarão a nós. Durante um longo tempo conversarão, e eu fiquei escutando, Ino acabou achando uma companhia que eu não fazia idéia de quem era.

Tomei ponche, tentei interagir na conversa dos meninos, mas era em vão, não fazia idéia do que eles estavam falando. Fiquei comendo e comendo, não tinha muito para fazer mesmo.

Em determinado tempo, acabei avistando Sasuke, ele estava dançando com uma garota qualquer que estava quase o agarrando. Fiquei enfurecida.

– Está gostando do baile? – Alguém murmurou perto do mim. Virei para trás e logo pude ver que era Sasori. Fitei-o por um instante.

– Um pouco – respondi.

– Não vai dançar? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

– Não sei. Desde quando você dança?

– Desde hoje – replicou estendendo a mãe para mim. Naruto nos olhou por um instante, mas logo voltou a conversar.

– Hum... Certo. – Levantei segurando a mão dele.

Fomos para a pista de dança, estava tocando a música With Me, dançamos calados por um tempo, apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele, o fato de ele dançar lembra-me como ele mudou, não está tão fechado quanto antes fora.

– Ainda gosta de mim? – Questionou. Não respondi.

– Me responda, por favor – disse.

– Vamos trocar? – Alguém perguntou, pude ver que era Sasuke, o que ele estava querendo?

– Não – Sasori falou.

– Tenho certeza que ela quer dançar comigo – Sasuke falou.

– Ela não vai querer – Sasori, estava ficando nervoso.

–Sakura? – Sasuke olhou para mim.

– Tudo bem Sasori, dançamos depois – desvencilhei-me dele.

– Sasuke – o puxei pelo braço, deixando Sasori e a garota que Sasuke estava dançando sem entender muito que estava acontecendo.

Fomos para fora, onde não havia barulho.

– Qual é o seu problema? – Falei.

– O meu problema? Como pode dançar com aquele cara?

– Eu posso dançar com quem eu quiser. Não venha com ciúmes – provoquei.

– Eu já tive você porque teria ciúmes?

– Me teve?! E daí? Não terá mais.

– Posso ter outras.

– Não me importo, faça sexo com quantas quiser – falei. Ele iria retrucar, porém eu virei às costas para entrar. Começou a me dar um mal estar súbito, muito enjôo. Corri para o banheiro e cheguei a atropelar algumas pessoas.

Deve ter ficado meia hora no banheiro. Cheguei a ouvir algumas batidinhas na porta de alguém me perguntando se eu estava bem. Cheguei a sussurrar que sim. Lavei o rosto e sai.

Procurei por Naruto, estava difícil achá-lo no meio de tanta gente, porém o vi conversando, com alguns amigos.

– Pode me levar para casa? – Murmurei, para que só ele escutasse.

– Algum problema? – Perguntou.

– Não, estou apenas cansada.

– Claro, Vamos então – falou. Naruto disse algo para os amigos e saímos.

Entrei no carro em silêncio, ele fez o mesmo.

– Sei que algo aconteceu. Tem haver com Sasori?

– Não sei, é tudo complicado.

– Não vai se envolver com ele novamente, ele não é bom para você.

– Você nunca gostou dele não é?

– Não. Você está pálida – mudou de assunto.

– Sério?

– Sim, você está doente?

– Não – respondi. – Me desculpa por fazê-lo sair cedo do baile.

– Tudo bem, lá estava chato mesmo – respondeu e sorriu. Para não me deixar culpada. Naruto ligou o radio e ficamos ouvindo música até chegar à minha casa.

– Tchau – dissemos juntos. Desci do carro. Não sei, mas há sempre algo para acontecer a me deixar mais confusa.

O que poderia acontecer em Nove meses? Exatamente tudo.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Família

Capítulo 7 – Família

"_Na frente dos seus olhos a solução cai do céu, quando você não sabe o que procura encontrar."_

Adentrei em minha casa rapidamente. Minha mãe deveria estar dormindo, não sei exatamente, entretanto, a luz da cozinha estava acesa, caminhei calmamente até o cômodo, acabei surpreendida, ao ver meu pai, com uma expressão não muito amigável.

– Pai?! O que faz aqui? – Indaguei, porém eu já sabia a resposta.

– Vim te visitar. – Respondeu calmamente.

– Onde está a mamãe? – Questionei.

– Está no andar de cima, resolveu nos deixar a sós.

– Então... – A situação não estava nada boa. – Já deve saber não é mesmo? Acho que não precisamos ter uma conversa. – Disse finalmente, virando-me para sair da cozinha.

– É claro que precisamos ter uma conversa. Sua mãe não soube cuidar de você.  
– Do que está falando pai?!

– Vou te levar para morar comigo – expressou sério.

– Eu não vou, além do mais, tudo que já deveria ter acontecido, aconteceu, estou grávida não é mesmo? – Seus olhos verdejantes não demonstravam nada além de decepção. Sentiria culpa talvez?

– Sua mãe concordou. Você irá comigo.

– Para que pai? Para morar com você e aquela mulherzinha que você arrumou?

– Não fale assim dela! – Gritou. – Estou sendo compreensivo com você.

– Você nunca fez nada desde a separação, porque quer me levar?

– Ouça, sua mãe e eu conversamos, e sabemos que não está preparada para ter um... – hesitou antes de continuar. – Um filho.

– Como? – Perguntei.

– Ao nascer... Dará para a adoção. Tenho um conhecido que sua esposa não pode ter filho e... – Calou-se ao ver minha expressão.

– Não pai, deixe que eu escolha o que fazer. – Lágrimas invadiram meu rosto.

– Está bem, faço o que quiser, mas não te considero mais minha filha – disse para meu espanto.

Essa foi à última conversa que tive com meu pai, desde que um mês, nós não voltamos a nos falar. Minha mãe teve outra conversa comigo, entretanto, nada mudou.

Hoje faz exatamente três meses que estou grávida. É estranho.  
Ultimamente não falo com Sasuke, é como se fosse uma rotina de casados, vamos à escola, ele me leva para casa, murmuramos um famoso "tchau", ele vai trabalhar – pelo menos eu acho que vai – e eu vou para casa.

Sasori, continua do mesmo jeito, às vezes discute com Sasuke, mas essa semana ele já não liga mais, e por fim Naruto, sempre conversamos no intervalo, mas eu ainda não lhe contei sobre nada, contudo logo ele e todos perceberiam.

Ino que arrumou um namorado novo, contudo até hoje eu não vi e Hinata eu conversei pelo telefone, mas ela não me disse o porquê de ter ido ser avisar. Monótono não? Creio que sim.

Estou na sala de espera do obstetra mais uma vez, hora dos exames, minha mãe está mais uma vez trabalhando. Sasuke havia dito que vinha comigo, é obvio que o pai dele deve ter mandado, no entanto nenhum sinal dele até o momento.

Logo pude ver Temari – uma garota que conheci da última vez que fui ao obstetra. Desta vez ela estava acompanhada de um ruivo, e pelo que me recordo era o garoto da farmácia.

– Temari! – Acenei. Ela e o garoto vieram até a mim.

– Sakura – respondeu um pouco fraca.

– Uau, sua barriga está enorme. – Assustei-me.

– São gêmeos. – Murmurou.

– Gêmeos?! – Espantei-me.

– Ah, antes que me esqueça, esse é meu irmão Gaara. – Apresentou. Olhei para o rapaz que até então estava com as mãos no bolso. Apertamos as mãos, rapidamente.

– Mas e então, quando você vai ganhar? – Perguntei.

– Provavelmente essa semana. – Gaara respondeu no lugar de Temari.

– Nossa! Tão rápido – falei. Isso me deixava com medo.

– Sabaku Temari – chamaram. Temari levantou-se com dificuldade sendo ajudada por Gaara, logo indo à sala da ginecologista.

– Então, o teste deve ter dado positivo. – Ele afirmou.

– É o que parece – respondi. Ele sorriu. Garoto intrometido. Como ele percebeu que eu não queria falar permanecemos calados, peguei uma revista de moda e fingi ler. Temari demorou certo tempo para sair, mas logo apareceu meio abatida.

– E então? –Gaara perguntou.

– Amanhã, será o parto, terá que ser induzido. – Respondeu.

– Dará tudo certo.

– Eu sei, é que estou com medo.

– Vamos? – Gaara perguntou. – Precisa descansar.

– Tchau Sakura. – Sussurrou antes de ir. Fiquei com medo por ela, não seria nada fácil.

– Sakura... – Alguém me chamou. É parece que Sasuke realmente veio.

Ele veio até a mim, meio que sorrindo, acho eu. Entretanto, deveria ser um sorriso sarcástico. Em seguida ouvia a obstetra me chamar, antes mesmo de Sasuke dirigir qualquer palavra a mim. Levantei-me indo ao consultório.  
Espere aqui. – disse a Sasuke, era obvio que ele não iria junto comigo, mas preferi me certificar.

Entrei e fui examinada, respondi a algumas perguntas e marquei o dia do ultra–som dependendo eu poderia saber se ela Ele ou Ela, o que me animou, não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas fiquei feliz.

– Quinta feira da próxima semana, você fará o ultra-som, certo? – falou. E logo assenti. – Boa sorte. – Disse por fim, e logo sai do consultório.

– Vamos – murmurei a Sasuke ao encontrá-lo, ele parecia bem deslocado em meio a tantas mulheres.

– Não precisava ter vindo. Falei quando estávamos em seu carro, ate então ele permanecia calado.– Eu sei, meu pai te chamou para jantar em casa, e conhecer a "família", ou seja meu "irmãozinho". – Disse rapidamente.  
– Erm, claro. – Isso era realmente estranho, e ele não tornava isso fácil, parecia mais difícil para Sasuke do que para mim. Minha mãe viria junto, já que era algo meio família, ou qualquer coisa, eu já não estava com muita paciência. Sempre nervosa, estou com os nervos à flor da pele.

– Tchau. – Dissemos juntos, isso era algo comum, não falávamos muito quando juntos.

Tomei um banho ao chegar em casa, vesti um moletom, pois estava um pouco frio, fiquei assistindo a maratona dos Simpsons – o que não era algo que eu gostasse muito. Peguei algo para comer, basicamente um sanduíche, e fique no sofá durante um bom tempo, mais ou menos ate as cinco. Minha mãe chegou, e logo a contei sobre o tal jantar, ela achou divertido. Claro, seria super divertido.  
Vesti uma roupa básica, calça jeans e uma blusa, prendi os cabelos e passei um protetor labial, como de costume. Ao descer, tive que esperar minha mãe tomar seu banho e se arrumar, o que demorou um bom tempo.

– Então, como estou? – perguntou minha mãe, ao descer, ela estava com um vestido, o qual ela usava só em ocasiões "especiais".

– Bonita, mas é um simples jantar, não precisa se arrumar muito. – respondi.  
– Sei, mas quis arrumar-me. – disse. Fechamos a casa e caminhamos calmamente até a casa de Sasuke, minha mãe falou brevemente sobre o seu trabalho e também sobre meu pai, e que talvez possamos conversar, todavia logo mudei de assunto.

– Olá – dissemos, ao ver um rapaz, abrindo a porta, evidentemente o irmão de Sasuke, principalmente por ambos se parecerem.

– Entrem. Sou o Itachi – Sorriu e nos cumprimentou, pareceu-me simpático. Direcionou um olhar para mim, parecia me analisar. O pai de Sasuke logo chegou, seguido de Sasuke, ele deu uma boa olhada para minha mãe, o que não me agradou.  
Demos nosso típico "oi" Sasuke e eu.

– A comida foi o senhor que preparou? – Minha mãe perguntou ao ver a mesa de jantar.

– Foi comprada – Itachi respondeu antes que Fugaku pudesse dizer algo.  
– Não era pra contar isso – Fugaku repreendeu Itachi.

O jantar até que poderia ter corrido bem, a não ser pelo Sasuke brigar o tempo todo com seu irmão e minha mãe não ficar flertando com o Sr. Fugaku, fiquei irritada, murmurando uma desculpa para sair da mesa.

Levantei-me indo para fora, havia dito que esta com náuseas, uma mentira, mas acreditaram. Sentei na varanda, eram pouco mais que sete horas, apesar de conversarmos as vezes, minha mãe eu não estávamos nos dando bem, e o jeito que ela ficava sorrindo no jantar me enfureceu.

– E então porque não quis ficar no jantar? – Sasuke perguntou, ate então eu não havia o visto.

– Já disse, náuseas.

Não foi o que me pareceu – disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu realmente não entendia o Sasuke, o que ele estava querendo? Ele nunca foi de se importar.

– E daí, por acaso você se importa? – Perguntei.

– Não – falou.

– Então, porque não vai para jantar e me deixa sozinha?

– Argh, Sasuke, como você é irritante.

– Eu irritante? Você que é irritante.– Parece impossível ter uma conversa decente com você – falei em tom baixo.

– Você que dificulta tudo.

– Eu? Ora Sasuke, você me engravidou e quer que eu fique feliz? – Nessa ora ele começou a rir. – Cale a boca Sasuke!

– Eu te engravidei? Você que estava louca e me agarrou naquela festa. A culpa não é só minha.

– E foi por acaso que amanheci em seu quarto?

– Você queria e me não diga que não lembra. Está se fazendo de santa – esboçou um sorriso sarcástico.

– Cale-se. Eu não quero mais falar com você, então me deixa.  
– Não. – falou.

– Então eu saio. – Levantei, rapidamente, ele sabia me deixar irritada. Ele fez o mesmo, e me parou, seus olhos negros me fitaram.

– O que quer? – Suspirei.

– Isso. – Puxou-me para si, me abraçado. Pude sentir o calor de seu corpo... Era bom... Puxou o me queixo e olhou diretamente para mim, seu hálito quente, quase senti seus lábios pressionados contra os meus.

– Não. – Desvencilhei-me dele sem encará-lo. –Nunca mais toque em mim. –falei e entrei novamente na casa. Sasuke foi em seguida.

– Finalmente. – Itachi falou ao entrarmos. Sasuke eu não dissemos nada, sentamo-nos a mesa, e permanecemos calados ate o final do jantar.


End file.
